tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Yasunori Amano
Captain Yasunori Amano served in the army of Yamato under General Keiko Watanabe and helped invade Remon. He was the commander of the Yamatian forces in Fragnar during the Battle of Folsworth Woods and slew Garron Dalthas. He was killed by Axikasha Keiran soon after. Biography Early Years Yasunori Amano was born into a middle-class Yamatian clan. He was the only son and thus received his household's undivided attention as the future heir of the family. His father, like many Yamatians at the time, had a military career, so it was only natural that Yasunori would become a warrior of the Yamato Empire. However, Yasunori's father and a few other brave souls were never shy of expressing their opinions about the cowardice and corruption of the current Yamatian government, and this did not please Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi who eventually had Yasunori's father among several other soldiers and officers executed for treason. This disgraced the entire Amano Clan who were forced to flee their ancient family lands along with a few other disgraced clans. Fate would smile upon the Amanos, though, as they happened to find a sanctuary from the lands controlled by the Hyuga Clan. Yasunori quickly became friends with the young Masamori Hyuga and the young Nobuo Iwasaki, and they often sparred together, honing their skills. However, as years went by, Masamori began his plan of rising through the ranks. Nobuo and Yasunori supported Masamori who eventually became the Shogun of Yamato. It was around this time that Yasunori got to know one Samachi Nomura, and the two respected each other although Samachi never became as close a friend of Yasunori as Nobuo had been. The posse of Masamori Hyuga, Nobuo Iwasaki, Samachi Nomura and Yasunori Amano would remain as close comrades for years to come. As the Shogun moved to the next phase of his plan to stage a coup against Emperor Ofuchi, Yasunori was instantly supporting the Shogun as he still remembered what Ofuchi had done to his father. Masamori was successful in taking over Kageshima and assassinating the emperor, and Yasunori was one of the officers leading the charge to the city. Yasunori was not happy when the Shogun formed an alliance with Distreyd Thanadar XII and the Clergy of Mardük, but he respected his old friend's strength and let things be. Yasunori helped Masamori unite the Yamatian clans under one banner. Yasunori and Samachi became captains and were sent with the main army to invade other countries while Nobuo had to stay behind in Yamato to consolidate the Shogun's rule. Masamori fell ill and locked himself into his room in Kageshima while Yasunori and Samachi were busy taking over Remon under the leadership of General Keiko Watanabe. Captain Amano was eager to help take over Aison but instead he became the commander of the Yamatian forces in Fragnar where he was stationed for the next few years. Distreyd Era More info later. Death Yasunori was exhausted after the brutal battle with Garron, but he had nevertheless defeated him. As Yasunori ordered his men to dispose of Garron's comrades, he suddenly realized that one of the gaijin, Axikasha Keiran, challenged him to a duel. He saw it as a bad joke and thought he might as well accept the challenge and give Ax a quick death. However, Yasunori underestimated the skills of Ax who managed to kill him by using his pride to her advantage. Even in his last breath Yasunori refused to believe that the Grand Alliance could ever triumph over Yamato. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain Amano : What people called him. Appearance Yasunori wore the traditional Yamatian armor with red, blue and white and had trimmed, dark hair. Personality and Traits Yasunori was fanatically loyal to the Shogun. He was willing to kill and die for his homeland, and he saw ''gaijin as scum. He also thought that women were inferior to men and that they were only suitable for breeding children. He was also very arrogant, and he often underestimated his enemies. Powers and Abilities Yasunori was an above average swordsman and managed to hold his own against such skilled warriors as Garron Dalthas and Axikasha Keiran in close combat. He possessed no magic except for his Innate Ability. Innate Ability: Yasunori had a keen sense of hearing, and he could hear what was happening over a mile away. This ability often gave him an advantage in battles because he could hear what his enemies were planning and when an army was approaching his forces. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Yasunori underestimated Ax from the start because he noticed that she was both gaijin and a woman. His pride proved fatal when Ax demonstrated her skills with the blade. Garron Dalthas Yasunori and Garron grudgingly tolerated one another. Although Yasunori respected Garron's strength, he nevertheless despised Garron who had betrayed his homeland Libaterra by working for the Yamatians. Yasunori was more than eager to slay Garron in battle once Garron's treachery was revealed although he also saw it as his duty to weed out warriors who had stained the honour of Yamato. Masamori Hyuga Yasunori practically worshipped the Shogun. The two grew up together and taught each other important skills. Yasunori supported Masamori in taking over Yamato, and he was one of the officers leading the Shogun's armies during the years of the Yamatian Invasion. Nobuo Iwasaki Captain Amano was a dear friend of Nobuo. The two shared similar backgrounds with fathers who had died by Emperor Ofuchi's hand, and they both grew up admiring the skill and strength of the Shogun. Amano's death affected Nobuo deeply as he began drinking as soon as he heard the news. Nobuo never quite recovered from it as he never got a chance to avenge his friend's death. Samachi Nomura Samachi and Yasunori got along well and respected each other's skills although they always spoke more with their comrades than with each other. Nevertheless the two bonded during their years in Remon. Samachi was shocked to witness Yasunori's death and swore to avenge him someday. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Battle of Folsworth Woods *Garron Dalthas *Keiko Watanabe *Masamori Hyuga *Nobuo Iwasaki *Samachi Nomura Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire